


Team Building Exercises

by the_archandroid (thunderkat)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Any Universe, Double Penetration, Drabble, Drabbles are under 1K right? they are now., Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Pick a Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Trek: AOS, Team McSpirk, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderkat/pseuds/the_archandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small (and sexy) slice of life with Kirk Spock and McCoy, with Kirk as our very aroused narrator.  No plot, ALL atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercises

There is so much you don't understand, when they corner you like this. When Spock's hot breath is ghosting over your nipples in his unique Vulcan non-laughter, when Bones' cock is hot and wet in the cleft of your ass, and his hips are moving in that nice slow easy way that breaks you down, makes you whine and clutch at Spock's silky hair when his hot hot mouth swallows you down.

Bones is whispering in your ear "Easy, Jim, take it easy." But you can't, you can't because when you look down Spock's lips are tight around your cock and he's - fuck - he's making noise and he's - god - he's playing with himself, so turned on, for you. You want to ask Bones if he sees it, if he sees how wanton your Vulcan can be when it's just the three of you like this, but the best you can manage is a high pitched needy sound that comes from somewhere deep in your chest and winds its way to the ceiling.

You're close, Bones' tongue in your ear, Spock's tongue on your slit and his fingers, wicked and fast and wet with his spit and your precum tapping and pushing their way into your hot clenching hole, it's almost more than you can take, more than you can comprehend, because part of you knows that you don't deserve this, two best friends, two lovers, two sets of hands-

two hearts

For you.

Your hips start stuttering and you balls are tight and twitching and you throw your head back and try to warn them.

"Spoh- Bonnnee-uuh! uh!"

You are usually glib, smooth talented at talking your way through anything but they have robbed you of language, so much so that you cannot even say their names as the skin of your dick gets tight and you get ready to shoot.

But your lovers are scientists. Bones is your personal physician and he clamps down tight at the base of your sex, stopping your from spilling over. And Spock, impeccable in his timing, as in all things, has flowed up dark hot and smooth to cover your mouth with his and drink in your little pained moans and whimpers, painting Vulcan runes on the roof of your mouth with his tongue.

"Damn" Bones curses softly and bites down hard right where you like it, right on the thick muscular part of your neck and you feel his cock twitching and straining between your cheeks, hot counterpoint to Spock's warm length sliding against yours.

"What do you wish, James?" Spock's voice is low, sultry and smoke filled like his chambers. HIs fingers are sliding along your temple, and you can tell that he knows. you know he knows, and you know he wants you to say it.

Bones is laughing against your neck even as he gently pulls against your nipples.

"Been at this for 3 years, you think you'd call him Jim by now"

"One would assume, _Leonard_ you would understand that he enjoys it when I employ his given name.

You feel Bones shuddering behind you, because yeah, when Spock says your name, he makes it sound downright dirty and good and the sound kind of blows you apart with lust.

They're kissing over your shoulder now, hot and fast- all tongue and no compromises and shit if that doesn't drive you a special kind of insane.

"Inside." You whisper, "I want you inside of me.. both of you..now."

You'll ask them to explain one day, how they can clash over anything and everything when they're on duty, but when it comes to this, they are grace and strength, holding you down on the floor, spreading you open for their insatiable fingers and tongues. And when it gets to that point, the point where you can't figure out whose hands are whose , and what tongue is that sending licking flames of heat straight to your gut, and who got the lube - a red alert could sound and you wouldn't move a muscle, because you're floating on pleasure now, almost drunk from it until

that first push inside you. Spock, opening you up and bringing you slamming back down to reality as he pounds into you mercilessly, driving the breath from your lungs and the sense from your brain. It can't get better than this, until surgeon fingers push in alongside Vulcan cock, until a slow honey dipped southern tongue licks at your ear and tells you to relax, and Vulcan fingers at your temple help you do just that.

And when Spock pulls you down, trapping your cock between your bodies, his hands playing along your spine as his rhythm slows, there's something almost sweet about it, you could sleep like this, just like this, but part of you knows that something is missing and when you feel the blunt head of Bones' cock start to push in, you know that you're coming home. You understand that this is where you're meant to be, comprehension dawning as you're impaled and held opened, as Spock connects the three of you and you can feel how tight you are, can feel how good it is to be sliding along Spock's dick, how right it is to bear the combined weight of yourself and Bones as you find that rhythm together, panting and sweating, moaning and crying hoarse declarations of forever as you cum and cum and cum.

There is so much you don't understand, as Captain your job is to encounter the immense and unknowable. But this dense tangle of limbs, your three hearts beating in time, and the way they fill the spaces inside you. It's something simultaneously small and all encompassing. Yet another thing you don't understand, but you know it's enough.


End file.
